


Better Than A Lucky Charm

by ganymedethextraordinary



Category: Saiki Kusuo No Psi Nan
Genre: Anime, Cute, First In The Fandom, Fluffy, M/M, Manga, My First Fanfic, Pray for me, Yaoi, just doing my best, kaidou shun - Freeform, saiki kusuo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedethextraordinary/pseuds/ganymedethextraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to gain Saiki's friendship, Kaido believes he needs a lucky three hundred dollar necklace. It's a good thing Saiki's abilities know better than to let him be robbed, or let Kaidou sit in the dark. </p>
<p>(Rewritten scene from chapter 28 from the manga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first work for both this site and for this fandom. It was lacking, and I felt the need to fix that. I read the manga as well, so I'm pretty up to date as of now. 
> 
> I also ship more than this pairing, but this was the easiest and has more common characters. The anime hasn't shown all my boys yet so... I'll wait. I also generalized some words from the actual manga if anyone recognizes it. I only do this out of love for them.
> 
> Help me if you think I need to fix something! Open for suggestions!

"It's as if I can't make friends, and I don't really have anyone I can call a real friend..." Kaidou told the hooded woman. The clairvoyant Makiko was clearly experienced with the gullible as she put on a solemn look for the boy. Saiki, using his powers of invisibility, stood behind her, reading the minds of the two of them sitting down. The pale blue haired boy was entranced by the woman who weaved lies for him, dressed in strange garb inside The Fortune Telling House.

Kaidou Shun had a very serious case of eight-grader syndrome, where he's been living in the fantasy that he's harboring a secret force within his hands, and the evil organization called Dark Reunion plans on assassinating him. He was easy to fool, but his feelings were also very fragile as well. It was bothersome dealing with Kaidou sometimes, but to Saiki, he was still considered a good friend of his. Time after time, it was him dealing with the aftermath of someone using him for homework or making a fool of him, and then fueling the boy's imagination with his powers. It seemed this case was different though, and he felt like he was hearing something he shouldn't be.

She said softly, "You can't make friends because you're special-"

"Are you saying I'll be lonely forever?!" Kaidou gave her an incredulous look.

"I mean, all you're looking for is a person who will understand you, right?" She gave a small smile. Saiki was surprised at her counseling as she continued, "Instead of looking for someone else special, why don't you relate to a normal person?"

The light haired boy looked thoughtful as the suggestion. Saiki was relieved, hoping this would be the start for curing Kaidou of his eight-grader syndrome. That ambitious future was crushed as she brought out a strange necklace, stating this was what he needed to make an hundred and one friends. The pink-haired boy decided this was his cue to leave. It was time Kaidou learned from his own mistakes, but before he could leave the Fortune Telling House, he paused at his companion's last question.

"Will I really become friends with Saiki thanks to this necklace? Do you ever think we could even be more...?" Kaidou looked down, hiding his eyes with his hair. He was slightly flushed after asking. It seemed like he was actually very self-conscious, doubting the companionship he had with him. It threw him off guard for once, something not usually done outside of watching television. If he wasn't with other people in the room, he would of sighed. As ridiculous as Kaidou acted, he was truly someone Saiki cared about. He and Nendou accompanied him wherever he went, and although sometimes it wasn't welcome, he appreciated the effort. He couldn't have any friends when he was younger as it was easy to for him to hear what they really though of him. They were simply there for him, always asking if he wanted to have ramen after school or in Kaidou's case, help protect him from his fictional enemies. It was endearing, a strange idea for the powerful psi user.

"Of course! He and a hundred others will call you partner!" She demanded three hundred dollars for the cheap-looking necklace, and Kaidou forked it over easily. Assured that he would have Saiki's attention and adoration, he left the clairvoyant's business, wallet emptied, necklace in place. She shouted for the next customer, and Saiki appeared before her.

________________________

"I hope I can finally gain Saiki's friendship at least..." Kaidou was happily walking down the street until he was yanked back. Makiko appeared before him, sweaty and with a terrified look in her eyes.

"I was lying, all you said was true, and this necklace was something cheap I bought to fool you. Here, have your money back!" It was unceremoniously shoved into his hands, and Kaidou was left staring in confusion at the fake friendship attracting jewelry. He sadly took it off, and put the cash away. Saiki was staring at him from a distance, still annoyed that the other put his faith in something he bought instead of his own actions. If he just asked, his worries would be put at ease. He wasn't against the idea of Kaidou and him, which was alarming. Marriage and girlfriends were out of the question as he had easy access to their mind, but he felt the need to keep the other safe from harm, even if the consequences weren't always the best. It was unlike him to care so much for one person, even for his parents. Kaidou was strong, putting himself in front of others in danger, which he respected. He hid his teary facade for when he was in isolation, and Saiki could only listen as the other succumbed to the hurtful words others would say about him. Although it they were true, it wasn't a valid reason to bully the other boy. Perhaps he could persuade the other in the other direction in a much kinder way. 

"Perhaps it wasn't meant to be..." He shoved the weird-looking necklace in his pocket and walked towards the corner Saiki was at. The psi-user waited for him against the wall, ready to confront the other.

"Saiki!" Kaidou jumped at the sight of the other boy, crushing the jewelry in his school uniform, "Saiki, I have a question." He was fiddling with necklace in his pocket, opening and closing his mouth in front of him. The childish facade of being a savior was tucked away as the real Kaidou did his bravest to convince himself to ask his dear friend.

Saiki could hear the other fumbling over the words in his head, deciding whether or not to ask he was his friend. It was a truly terrifying decision for him, and he felt only slightly troubled for the upset blue-haired boy. It would be better if he just made the first move instead.

"Hold this," Saiki held a downturned fist in Kaidou's direction. The other male furrowed his brows, but put his palm out for whatever he was supposed to hold. Saiki simply laced his fingers around the other's and began walking beside him as if nothing unusual occurred.

"What- I mean wait, wait- Saiki!" The blue-haired boy got redder at the nonchalant look on Saiki's face, and he withheld the urge sigh. 

The pink-haired boy raised a brow and inquired, "Would you like to walk with me?" It was almost amusing hearing the other's thoughts race at the hand in his own, his heart rate steadily rising as well. Saiki thought it was easier this way, hoping it would ease Kaidou's doubtfulness. It seemed like he was still reeling in shock, and was questioning himself in his mind whether or not it was a dream come true.

"I- yes but-" Kaidou gulped audibly, "Are close enough for this...? Are we friends Saiki?" It was as if a huge burden was taken off Kaidou's chest but was replaced with anxiety over the answer, regardless of the hand he was holding.

"Kaidou, to put it simply, you might be as important as coffee jello to me. Does that make sense?"

"Do you like coffee jello?" He squeaked nervously.

"I enjoy it very much. Yes, we are friends Kaidou, and if you don't mind, I think being boyfriends would be...acceptable," The last bit came out softer, but Saiki keep a straight face while looking at the flushed Kaidou. The other boy's eyes widened, and he smiled extremely wide.

"Then...let the Jet-Black Wing take care of you!" He did his trademark smirk with one eye covered with his hair, and Saiki almost let go of him before hearing the other's thoughts. Inside Kaidou's mind, he was grinning from ear to ear, delighted to hear confirmation.

"Yes! This is better than what was predicted... Saiki, I won't let anyone ever hurt you!" Saiki could only smile gently at the other's joyous reaction.


End file.
